


Reunion

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako and Seishin meet up with Tatsumi, some time after escaping the destruction of Sunako's attempt at creating a shiki village. Tatsumi has saved one risen from the destruction, his enemy, Yuuki Natsuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was awed and moved by Natsuno's final battle with Tatsumi, sacrificing himself to take out his enemy. However, Natsuno is hardly a demolition expert. What if he failed? What if Tatsumi saved him, as well as himself?

“Sunako-sama! Sensei!” Seishin turned around to see Tatsumi grinning, looking like he wanted very much to wave, but his hands were busy, restraining the wrists of a slender, blue-haired boy. The boy wasn’t struggling, but he had the coldest eyes Seishin had ever seen. It took a moment for the priest to recognize the boy as one of the deceased residents of the village, Yuuki Natsuno.

“You managed to save one of the shiki from the village,” Sunako said, as she studied Yuuki-kun. “Well done, Tatsumi.”

“No thanks to him,” Tatsumi said, giving Yuuki-kun’s wrists an unfriendly jerk. Yuuki-kun didn’t resist, just stared at everyone. It was hard not to shiver in the presence of such silent rage. “He tried to take both of us out in an explosion.” The tall, turquoise haired youth stared at his prisoner with the exasperation of an older brother having to deal with a delinquent younger sibling. “I’ve been trying to teach him the value of his own life, but he’s surprisingly stubborn about such things. He keeps trying to kill us both.” Tatsumi looked at Seishin. “I know a certain amount of folly is expected in the young, but he’s past all patience.”

“Yuuki-kun, you’re a jinrou, like us, aren’t you?” Seishin asked. He took a step towards the boy. Natsuno had an almost fierce, but delicate beauty to him. He reminded Seishin a little bit of Toshio at that age.

As if he’d heard his thoughts, Yuuki Natsuno raised his head to regard Seishin with his cold eyes. A tiny smile, filled with seductive malice, played about his lips. “You were a friend of Ozaki-sensei,” he said in a soft, surprisingly gentle voice. “I could taste the pain of your loss in his blood.”

“Natsuno!” Tatsumi growled, giving his captive a shake. Yuuki-kun didn’t react to the shaking. He kept his gaze fixed upon Seishin, as if watching for his reaction.

It was hard not to give this malicious young creature the reaction he craved. “You fed on Toshio?” The pieces of a puzzle were coming together, forming a picture of Toshio with cold eyes covered with blood. Eyes very like this boy’s, no, this jinrou's. “Did you command him to kill shiki? Are you the one who ordered him to stain his healing hands with blood?”

The anger in his voice surprised him. Seishin had never forgiven himself, not entirely, for abandoning his friend for his principles. He hated what the village had become, what Toshio had become. It was only to easy to focus that anger on this boy.

“Don’t act so judgmental, sensei.” Natsuno’s tiny smile vanished. His eyes, if possible, became even colder. “You don’t have the right, considering the company you keep.” There was a tiny red gleam in Natsuno’s blue eyes, a light that seemed to fix upon Seishin and accuse him. “You abandoned your Toshio for the enemy. You abandoned him to be killed by his enemies. I didn’t.” The glow emitted from the very center of Natsuno’s pupils. It was hard not to shiver. This boy had a power within him no other jinrou possessed. “I gave him the power to survive.”

Those words fell like a gauntlet between them. Seishin couldn’t help, but flinch. Natsuno’s cold gaze fixed themselves upon Sunako, as if he stared hard enough at her, she’d explode. “Isn’t that how you justify your actions, always? You whine constantly about wanting to survive.”

“You’re right, Yuuki-kun.” Sunako took a step forward to look at the boy. In spite of her small size, she exuded quiet authority. “That is how we justify our actions.” She looked up at Natsuno with neither fear nor anger. “Your Tohru-chan couldn’t stop crying over killing you. He brought flowers to your window every night, praying to you, even though he didn’t know you’d risen.”

“I know. Don’t tell me about Tohru-chan. You don’t have the right to even say his name.” For the first time, the coldness in Natsuno’s eyes seemed to soften into pain. He had truly loved the shiki who killed him, Seishin realized, loved him enough to not fight back. For the first time, Natsuno seemed a little more human. 

“Why not?” Sunako asked. The first sign of anger flickered across her face. “You think we’re cruel, but you let Tohru-chan and Megumi-chan think you were dead, cremated, with no chance of coming back. This is a very cruel thing to do to someone that loves you.” Her soft voice rose a bit. “In the end, it was your actions that destroyed both of them.”

“No, yours did.” The cold anger returned, as Natsuno stared back at Sunako, not letting her size, authority, or prettiness let him back down.

For a long moment, Sunako and Natsuno stared at each other. Seishin didn’t dare breathe. Not that he was sure if breathing was necessary, any more. 

“I can see we aren’t going to be bored in your company, any time soon,” Sunako said. A tiny smile crept across her face. “However dangerous it might be.” She gave Tatsumi a sidelong glance. “He’s exactly your type, Tatsumi. Trouble.”

“I know,” Tatsumi said, as he gazed at his captive. Fond frustration twisted at his features, as he gazed at Natsuno. “Over time, one needs to find something to give one a purpose.” He glanced at Seishin. “You found our sensei.” His blue eyes narrowed, as they returned to Natsuno. “I found this boy. Believe me, he’s going to keep me occupied for a very long time.”

Natsuno stared back at Tatsumi. There was no fear, or affection in his own dark blue eyes. Simply defiance. 

Tatsumi actually smiled, at the look in his eyes.


End file.
